He Envied her Groom
by jessica499499
Summary: Gaara is to be married and Lee isn't taking the news well. Will he be able to convince himself to let the love of his life marry another or will he take a stand and tell Gaara how he feels? One-shot. Slash. Lee/Gaara. Gaara/OC. Kankuro/OC.


Lee was not a hateful person. He never had been. To him, hating was as horrible a crime as not giving everything 100% or being unnecessarily cruel. He did not want to hate. He hadn't thought he could until this moment. He had not hated the children who had teased and made fun of him. They were young and foolish and Lee knew better then to hold such grudges against them. He had not hated Sakura when she had cheated on him the first week they were dating. He had merely forgiven her and moved to Suna to be their ambassador. He had never even thought he would loath someone as much as he did this instant. But he did, and he felt such guilt for it.

For he did hate. He hated one girl with a passion he had never known before. What was worse was that he hated her….Because he wanted to be her. He had never envied anyone as he did now. Not those with Chakra control, not the love Naruto felt for Sasuke, and not even the strength of his sensei.

But what he envied was something he had never expected of himself. He envied not her beauty, her grace, or her strength, what he envied was so much worse then that.

He envied her groom.

Even now it hurt him to admit how smitten he had become to the Kazekage over his brief stay in the lands of sand. How much it hurt to watch Gaara's betrothed beam with pride at the thought of the upcoming wedding. What made it worse was that it was such an unjust hate. He should have been happy for his friend's up coming marriage, not praying for something to happen to the bride. But he smiled when it was necessary and did what he could to help. He did what was expected of him, but never what he wanted. He wanted to scream that she didn't deserve Gaara. She was weak and she was chosen because of political advancement, not out of love.

Gaara would never have chosen someone so weak willed as his bride. She screamed at the slightest of things and was bred to think she was better then everyone else. She was a ninja of the lowest kind, never leaving the safety of her village or doing anything hazardous.

But she was chosen for the very things that made her weak. She loved the thought of being wedded to the village leader more then she loved Gaara. Everyone could see that. Yet Gaara was not questioned on his choice by those close to him. The council was overjoyed at the thought of such a gaining marriage. His siblings would have encouraged his marriage to a slug if it made him happy. Lee was the only one so enraged with his choice he was at a loss for words. But it was not his place to question the kazekage, he was the ambassador and while he considered Gaara his friend he didn't know if Gaara felt the same. Gaara was always so cryptic, so hard to read. How he wished Gaara would give the slightest sign that his affections were returned.

It was on the night before the Kazekage's wedding and Lee was beside himself with grief. He was in mourning of a chance he'd never had and of a love that had died unknown and unrequited. He begged to the gods above that the pain he was feeling would lesson with time and that he could be strong for his love's sake. It would do him no good to burst into tears at his friend's wedding. He looked over the land of Sand from the balcony of the room that Gaara had provided for him. It felt like home here and he hated the fact that his stay was limited. He missed his village and his friends, but he knew he would miss Gaara the most when he left. He sighed long and hard for what seemed like the millionth time that night as he stared at the brightly shining moon.

"Lee?" A familiar voice called softly from behind him.

The young ti jutsu master turned to find the object of his brooding standing right behind him.

"Gaara my dear friend! What brings you to my quarters this fine night? Have you not a bride to be that requires your assistance?"

Gaara stepped closer until he was at Lee's side.

"It's late. She needs her rest…..As do you. You seem troubled, what keeps you from your sleep?"

Lee gave his best smile and tried to sound as happy as he could.

"Merely excitement for you my friend. You are taking a large step on the path of your life. Such new experiences are ahead of you! I am so happy for you."

Gaara did not responded to his forcefully cheerful words and merely gazed at him a long moment.

"Lying does not become you Lee. I thought we were closer then that."

Lee fidgeted lightly in guilt at Gaara's words and looked away from his prying gaze. His crush knew him far to well.

"Perhaps happy is not the right word….." Lee muttered softly, making sure to avoid Gaara's gaze, which always saw straight through him.

"Lee. Talk to me. I am your friend. Tell me what troubles you." Gaara asked almost pleadingly.

It was startling to hear Gaara speak so and Lee could not disobey him.

"It is not my place to question your choice in spouse…"

"But?"

Lee's throat tightened from his body's desire to cry and how angry he was at himself.

"I do not want you to marry her! She is unworthy of you! You deserve better!" He admitted with an anguish shriek.

Gaara's eyes bored into his with an intense heat.

"Who do I deserve Lee? Who is worthy of me in your eyes?" He demanded to know.

Lee would not meet his gaze and instead stared at his tightly clasped hands.

"It is not my place to say." He answered miserably.

Gaara leaned foreword and placed his right hand gently on Lee's cheek.

"Lee…tell me who I should take as my mate. I need to hear you say it."

"Me." Lee whispered so very softly.

Gaara smiled a tiny smile and pressed his forehead against Lee's gently.

"You would have me? A monster? Someone who nearly stole the rest of your future as a ninja from you?"

Lee shook his head gently in denial.

"No, no. You made me stronger. You were never a monster."

Gaara leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to Lee lips.

"You are truly one of a kind Rock Lee. You will make me a fine mate."

Lee's eyes widen to their brim.

"But what of your fiancé? You cannot just abandon her on the night before your wedding!"

Gaara rubbed Lee's head soothingly and comforted him.

"Do not trouble yourself Lee. Kankuro has taken a liking to the girl and will take her as his bride soon. It will you be you and I that are wed tomorrow if you desire it so."

Lee could contain his excitement no longer and threw his arms around Gaara's neck.

"Yes, yes, and yes! I love you!"

Gaara flashed a tiny smile and allowed Lee to snuggle against him.

"And I you Lee."

Unlike earlier in the day, now neither could wait for the next day to dawn.

* * *

I love Gaara/Lee and Gaara/Neji, but I've never been able to decide which one I like more. Send me a review about the story and who you think is better! The goal as always is five reviews!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
